


Kiss Me Now (Behind the Television Static)

by markle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markle/pseuds/markle
Summary: Late at night, Mark and Donghyuck fall deeper in love.





	Kiss Me Now (Behind the Television Static)

“I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

 

Donghyuck has been tuning him out up until this point, focusing on the cartoon playing on the television until the colors blur and it hurts his eyes. Mark’s voice shakes with what must be a mixture of nerves and excitement; he doesn’t need to look next to him to know that Mark is biting his lip and fidgeting with the hem of his worn t-shirt. Mark is always fidgety; it normally irritates Donghyuck, but somehow now it soothes him.

 

The only light is the washed out glow of the television, covering the two of them in a cryptic blue-white glow. Donghyuck sits on one end of the couch, legs outstretched to tangle with Mark’s, who sits across from him. They’ve been in this same position for hours, watching reruns of The Simpsons even though Hyuck’s English is poor so he hardly understands what’s going on. Not that he really cares, he’s more focused on the heat emanating from Mark’s body like a furnace, warming the surface of his own skin.

 

Mark is staring at him now. Hyuck catches his expression out of the corner of his eye, but leaves his own face blank. Mark must be tired; he doesn’t usually bring up this kind of stuff out of the blue.

 

“Join the club,” Donghyuck responds casually as he reaches for the remote.

 

He turns up the volume without even turning his head, letting the sounds of the tv fill the awkward silence he just created between them. Donghyuck switches to turning the volume back down, hoping that if he presses the button hard enough it will calm the frantic beating of his heart.

 

A hand moves to slide across Hyuck’s bare calf and he tries hard not to jump at the contact. Mark’s hand is just as comfortably warm as the rest of him, easily tracing nervous circles against his sun kissed skin. Donghyuck’s heart threatens to jump into his throat, but he remains still.

 

“Hyuckie bear~”

 

Donghyuck’s head whips around so fast he makes himself cringe just a little on the inside. His own shining brown eyes meet Mark’s big round puppy dog ones, and he pretends his breath doesn’t catch in his throat. That stupid nickname has too much power over him.

 

An annoyingly cute smirk makes itself known on Mark’s face. In the blue light of the television it looks devilish. Donghyuck keeps his expression flat and tilts his chin up just a little to challenge the older. Mark’s smirk breaks out into a full on grin as he disentangles their legs to move closer to Donghyuck.

 

Hyuck watches Mark as he slides between his legs, warm hands now resting on both of his thighs. Donghyuck raises an eyebrow and fights the smile that threatens to break past his lips. Mark’s eyes never leave his; they flicker with an endearing uncertainty.

 

“Minnie~” Donghyuck coos in an over exaggerative mocking voice.

 

The smile on Mark’s face falters for an instant, replaced with an adorably confused expression that makes him look like a child. Donghyuck can’t help but chuckle, and reaches out to ruffle Mark’s jet black hair while he’s at it.

 

“Where on earth did you get that name?” Mark stutters in disbelief.

 

Donghyuck leans closer, smells the scent that can only really be described as Mark, and contemplates actually giving him what he wants. The thought quickly vanishes however, as Donghyuck remembers how much more fun it is to tease him.

 

“Minhyung? That’s your Korean name, isn’t it?”

 

Mark’s infectious smile is back, along with the erratic beat of Donghyuck’s heart. Hyuck can’t help but smile back, enjoying the sparkle of Mark’s eyes.

 

“I’ve never kissed anyone before,” Mark reinstates, automatically causing Hyuck’s smile to fade.

 

He doesn’t want to look into Mark’s eyes, but he doesn’t want to look away from his face either. Donghyuck’s eyes end up settling on Mark’s thin pink lips, which does nothing to help the situation. The heat that spreads across his face is highlighted by the dim glow of the tv, and Mark hums quietly in amusement.

 

“You already said that,” Donghyuck responds weakly, eyes still locked on Mark’s mouth as it smirks back at him.

 

“Yes, but I _want_ to kiss someone.”

 

Donghyuck lifts a trembling hand to trace the sharp angle of Mark’s jaw. His fingertips graze over the skin of his cheek lightly, then brush down the bridge of his nose. Mark’s eyes flutter closed, so Hyuck stares at his eyelids.

 

Finally Donghyuck’s hand moves to cup his chin, middle and index fingers ghosting over his lips. Mark smiles softly, and his eyes flicker open again to stare fondly at the younger. Donghyuck’s breath catches in his throat when their eyes meet, but he won’t look away.

 

“Kiss me then.” Donghyuck closes his eyes so he won’t see Mark’s obnoxiously cute smirk anymore.

 

Their lips meet and it’s soft, but they’re both smiling so much that it becomes more teeth than lips. Donghyuck huffs a laugh against Mark’s mouth, and soon they’re both giggling like crazy. Hyuck keeps his eyes closed, savoring the light squeaky sound of Mark’s laugh and the feeling of their noses bumping together.

 

“Stop laughing idiot,” Donghyuck stutters even though he’s laughing just as much.

 

Their lips meet again, and this time it’s closer to an actual kiss. Mark’s warm hand comes to rest at the small of Hyuck’s back, and Donghyuck moves his hands to rest at the nape of Mark’s neck.

 

He can’t stop smiling, and it’s sort of ruining the kiss, but Mark keeps laughing and biting his lip so they’re about even. Mark pokes his tongue out and swipes it quickly across Donghyuck’s lower lip. Hyuck laughs and pulls away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“Don’t be gross, this is our first kiss.”

 

Mark leans in and pecks his lips again.

 

“Second,” he practically sings, then leans in once more.

 

This kiss is deeper, and Donghyuck melts a little. He lets Mark sweep his tongue over his lips this time, even though it feels a bit weird.

 

“Third,” Mark says breathlessly, eyes shining dark and lips slick.

 

Donghyuck laughs again, head spinning and lips tingling. Mark’s eyes flick down to his lips, but he moves down to press soft kisses to Hyuck’s neck.

 

“This is nice,” Donghyuck says.

 

Mark’s lips are hot, and they leave a cool trail of saliva down his neck. Hyuck runs his fingers through Mark’s dark hair as he hums against Donghyuck’s throat. Donghyuck hums too, and it’s almost like they’re singing a song together. All of it’s so, so nice; he can’t help but actually sing.

 

Mark laughs against his neck, soft lips brushing over the warm surface of Hyuck’s skin.

 

“Are you singing Exo?” Mark asks, voice lilted with amusement.

 

Donghyuck pouts and tugs at the jet black strands of Mark’s hair. He lets out a low groan that makes them both blush.

 

“Sweet lies,” Donghyuck responds.

 

Mark resumes kissing his neck, this time biting just enough to leave pink marks. He pauses again, and Donghyuck whines.

 

“Keep singing?” Mark asks more than says, only continuing when Donghyuck obeys his request.

 

They sit like that for what seems like hours; Donghyuck singing whatever comes to mind, breath occasionally hitching as Mark kisses and bites from his jawline to his collarbones.

 

At some point he must have fallen asleep, because Donghyuck’s mind is filled with brightly colored dreams of cartoons, Exo songs, and the comforting presence of Mark Lee.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you love and support MarkHyuck and believe they deserve a break (also comment I love comments)


End file.
